1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical game puzzle, particularly to such a game or puzzle involving the moving of sticks.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, games or puzzles involving the shifting of sticks to solve problems have been relatively easy and have lacked any real challenge to people with a high I.Q. Such puzzles thus were easily solved and quickly became boring.